


Подарок для Лестата 2

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Detectives, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Событиями фика "Подарок для Лестата" история не закончилась! На двести сорок четвертый день рождения Лестата, кто-то прислал ему двести сорок четыре осиновых колышка... Вампирский принц не может снести такого оскорбления, а круг тех, кто знал об этой дате не так уж и велик...
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Kudos: 3





	Подарок для Лестата 2

8 ноября.

— Да вы вообще страх потеряли! Луи, Дэвид, кто из вас это сделал? Неееет, у Дэвида есть совесть! Это ты, Луи! Я знаю, что это ты!

Дэвид устало закатил глаза и отложил свежий «Times». С тех пор, как он стал вампиром, почитать газету в тишине казалось практически невозможным. И объяснять Лестату, что это важно и полезно, особенно в мире современных технологий, было просто бесполезно.

Только накануне Лестат рвал и метал из-за картины, которую ему подарил Луи на человеческий день рождения. Теперь злосчастная картина, причина головной боли англичанина, почетно висела в потайной комнате именинника.

А хозяин этой комнаты в истерике метался по дому в поисках жертвы. Дэвиду Тальботу не повезло, его нашли первым.

— Я требую объяснений! — грозно размахивая рукой, процедил сквозь зубы Лестат, — Отвечай мне — кто из вас это сделал? 

Воззвав к своей английской сдержанности, Дэвид терпеливо улыбнулся и спокойно произнес:

— Лестат, тише, тише... Объясни мне, что случилось?

— Не говори со мной таким тоном, Дэвид! Я тебе не ребенок, а ты теперь не солидный престарелый джентльмен, ты мой отпрыск и мой слуга! — гневно кричал Лестат.

— Ну да, еще что скажешь? — привычный к этим заявлениям, Тальбот выгнул бровь. Он знал, что обычно Лестат напоминал ему и Луи об их положении, когда впадал в состояние крайней злобы и требовал повышения самооценки. Впрочем, эта мальчишеская спесь никогда не волновала Дэвида, — Это ты прекрати так говорить со мной и объяснись!

Как ни странно, но эти слова возымели на Лестата действие. Он немного успокоился и напряженно выдохнул.

— Кто-то прислал мне большую коробку, перевязанную подарочной бумагой и ленточкой. А в ней... в ней... — Лестата передернуло от злобы, — Двести сорок четыре осиновых колышка!

Дэвид величайшим усилием воли проглотил смешок, за которым последовал бы не сдерживаемый смех. Но это грозило долгим скандалом, поэтому Тальбот изо всех сил старался сохранить серьезный вид.

— Но о моем дне рождении знали лишь Луи и, как я понимаю, ты! С его же подачи, — Лестат устало потер лоб, — Кто посмел так дразнить меня если не вы? Или это была угроза?

— Не только мы знали, — Дэвид уже не мог сдержать улыбку, — Мариус знал, он и рисовал эту картину по просьбе Луи. Но...

Глаза Лестата округлились и он, казалось, потерял дар речи, что в случае с принцем-паршивцем было просто немыслимо. Собравшись, он мотнул головой и произнес:

— Ах, Мариус... Ну, учитель... 

Лестат развернулся, и громко хлопнув дверью, вышел из комнаты, оставляя повеселевшего Дэвида одного.

— Ты пришел угрожать мне этим? — Мариус скептически посмотрел на Лестата и два колышка в его руках. 

Юный вампир подозрительно прищурился, внимательно наблюдая за наставником. В его голове уже родилась та цепочка событий, которая привела его к получению посылки.

— Угрожать? Нет, тебе нет! — заверил Лестат, но взгляд его не стал менее подозрительным, — Но я хочу посмотреть в твои глаза! Я понимаю, что ты сердишься, что я это заслужил, что я принц-паршивец и бла-бла-бла, все то, что мы читали в твоей автобиографии, но это не повод желать мне смерти! Знаешь, снести такое оскорбление и угрозу я не могу! 

Казалось, что удивлению Мариуса не было предела. Такого неадекватного поведения он не ожидал даже от вечно взбалмошного юноши. Его взбудораженный вид, безумный взгляд и торопливый тон голоса пугали мужчину. 

— Прости, что? — уточнил он на всякий случай и, встав, положил руку ученику на лоб, — Лестат... все нормально? Что-то случилось? Может, опять Мемнох приходил? Я волнуюсь...

Лестат издал злобный рык и отстранился от наставника.

— Мариус! Это не смешно! Кто-то прислал мне двести сорок четыре осиновых колышка в качестве подарка! О моем дне рождении знали лишь Луи, Дэвид и ты! Луи подарил мне дурацкую картину, Дэвид оказался не при делах, а значит... это ты! Зачем ты это сделал?

Мариус устало закатил глаза и покачал головой.

— Что за глупости ты несешь? Хватит с тебя и того, что я потратил столько сил, рисуя эту, как ты выразился, дурацкую картину. И то, скажи спасибо очарованию Луи! ты правда думаешь, что я стал бы вести себя так по-детски глупо?

— Но... Кто тогда? — Лестат устало упал в кресло, — Кто-то видел, как ты ее рисовал?

— Хм... вряд ли...

— Ты был один?

— Со мной живет лишь Дэниэл...

— Ага! — глаза Лестата сверкнули недобрым огоньком, и вампир резко вскочил на ноги.

— Ты совсем чокнулся со своими домиками? — Лестат поднял в воздух деревянную стену модели будущего дома и демонстративно помахал ей перед юношей, — Совсем страх потерял? Да? 

Дэниэл безразлично посмотрел на бушующего Лестата и протянул ему оставшиеся детали.

— Если ты хочешь собрать домик, то возьми все. У меня много, я могу поделиться. А с одной стеной ты ничего не сделаешь. Я могу и клей дать. И кисточки.

От негодования Лестат взвыл и едва удержался, чтобы не разнести все построения юного вампира.

— Ответь мне! — закричал он жестикулируя руками, — Это ты прислал мне проклятые колья? Знаю, ты просто слабоумен вот и решил, что это будет хороший подарок!

— С чего бы мне тебя поздравлять? — Дэниэл даже не смотрел на собеседника, куда больше его интересовала железная дорога.

— Да ни с чего! — Лестат начинал заводиться сильнее, если вообще можно было разозлиться еще больше, — Просто о моем дне рождения знали лишь Луи, Дэвид, Мариус и ты! Они все не при делах, значит это ты!

— То, что знают двое уже не секрет, — заметил молодой вампир.

— О, какой ты умный! — истерично всплеснул руками Лестат, — На, умняшечка, собери домик!

Блондин кинул стену от дома обратно Дэниэлу.

— Как приятно, что ты заметил. Арман, кажется, считает меня слабоумным, — пожаловался юноша.

— Правда? — театрально воскликнул Лестат с издевкой и хлопнул себя руками по ногам, — С чего бы это могло быть?

— А Мариус говорит, что я скоро стану прежним.

— Да Мариус вообще доверчивый до одури... — в отчаянии прошептал Лестат.

— Да, а Арман не верит. Мы гуляли позавчера, но он делал это явно не с охотой... 

— Что ты сказал? — Лестат стремительно подбежал к Дэниэлу, — Арман в городе? И он знает о моем дне рождения?

— Да, Мариус рисовал картину и был занят. И со мной сидел Арман. Я ему рассказал.

— Ааарррррррмаан!

— Я думал, что мы друзья! — деревянный колышек полетел прямо в грудь Армана.

Вечно юный вампир с легкостью отбил деревяшку в полете и посмотрел на Лестата с явным сомнением.

— Это было не очень по-дружески, Лестат, — произнес он с укором.

— А твой подарок тоже не очень дружеский! — с обидой отчитывал вампира принц-паршивец.

— Подарок? — Арман усмехнулся, — Я не занимаюсь такой ерундой, как подарки. Да и с какой стати я должен что-то тебе дарить?

— А как же это? — Лестат продемонстрировал колышек Арману, — О моем дне рождении знали Луи, Дэвид, Мариус, Дэниэл и ты! Они все не при делах! Это ты прислал мне двести сорок четыре осиновых колышка! И только ты мог додуматься так украсить коробку!

Арман, услышав о подарке, рассмеялся. Он успокоился, поняв, что Лестат пришел не затем, чтобы ввязаться в драку.

— У кого-то хорошее чувство юмора, но это был не я, — юноша развел руками, — Спроси у Дэниэла и Хаймана. Я был сначала с одним, потом со вторым. Я просто по времени не мог...

— Хайман! — Лестат хлопнул в ладоши.

Вечно дружелюбное, блаженное, улыбающееся лицо Хаймана сегодня невероятно сильно злило Лестата.

— ...и о моем дне рождении знали Луи, Дэв... Не важно! В общем, это ты сделал! — уверенно заявил Лестат, — Если раньше ты развлекался с Таламаской, то теперь решил довести меня?

Лицо Хаймана отразило искреннее переживание и он заботливо положил руки юноше на плечи.

— Нет, мой милый Лестат! Я такого не делал! Я и не знал, что надо дарить подарок... Почему же Маэл мне не сказал?

— Маэл?!

— Я был с Габриэль, и лучше бы я сделал подарок ей! — раздраженно ответил новый допрашиваемый. 

— Габриэль в городе?! Да вы что все тут собрались?!

Домой Лестат вернулся не в лучшем расположении духа. Никто так и не признался в злосчастном подарке, более того каждый из опрошенных высказался, что не видит повода поздравить вампира. Лестат и сам считал этот день рождения пустой глупостью, но Луи почему-то захотел сделать ему приятно в отличии от других.

Открыв дверь дома, Лестат с удивлением обнаружил в гостиной всех тех, кого навещал этой ночью. Луи и Дэвид тепло улыбались ему, Мариус обнял Лестата за плечи и провел в комнату. Арман приветливо помахал рукой, Дэниэл презентовал блондину новый только недавно собранный домик, Хайман с блаженной улыбкой любовался присутствующими, Маэл вместе с Габриэль держались от всех вдалеке. 

— Что тут происходит? — ошарашено спросил Лестат.

— Мы так волнуемся из-за тебя, — пояснил Мариус, — Что решили ненадолго снова собраться вместе, возобновить общину, а когда ты так сегодня нас всех напугал, мы решили устроить тебе сюрприз. Понимаешь, мы все знаем, что никто не присылал тебе осиновые колья, тем более в таком количестве. Тебе просто хочется нашего внимания, и ты имеешь на это право! Поэтому, мы здесь, Лестат!

— Что? — вампирский принц оскорблено взглянул на учителя и издал рев негодования.

Лестат гордо прошел мимо друзей в свою комнату и хлопнул дверью. Луи заверил всех, что попробует успокоить своенравного принца и несмело направился за ним.

Когда дверь осторожно открылась, и в комнату проскользнул Луи, Лестат не стал кричать или возмущаться. В глубине души ему было даже приятно видеть любящего отпрыска. 

— Лестат, — мягко позвал юноша и сел рядом с создателем на кровать, — Ну что ты так волнуешься из-за этих колышков? Это же такая мелочь!

— Дорогой мой, я не могу снести такого оскорбления! — агрессивно ответил Лестат, но Луи мягко обнял его за плечи, — Более того, никто из них мне не поверил! Если я сейчас покажу им коробку, они скажут, что я сам ее оформил и прислал себе.

Лицо Луи как обычно было преисполнено тепла и любви.

— Послушай меня, пожалуйста, — юноша старался поделиться своим спокойствием с любимым, — Все, кого ты сегодня навестил, волнуются о тебе так, что пришли сюда. Чтобы составить тебе компанию. Они любят тебя, мы все тебя любим. Не позволяй каким-то мерзавцам портить тебе жизнь. Иди к нам.

Лестат благодарно посмотрел на отпрыска и улыбнулся.

— А знаешь... ты прав, Луи! Я забуду об этой гадкой посылке! — Лестат столкнул коробку с кровати и колышки посыпались на пол, — Пусть они думают, что хотят! Что это...?

Луи выбежал из комнаты создателя и закрыл дверь. 

— Что-то пошло не так? — взволновано спросил Мариус.

— Ну как сказать... — Луи выглядел потерянным и смущенным.

Юноша скользнул к выходу из дома, но яростный вопль Лестата заставил его вздрогнуть и замереть на месте. Двери комнаты с грохотом распахнулись и блондин запустил в отпрыска несколько осиновых кольев.

— Мерзавец! Злодей! Подонок! — кричал Лестат, продолжая метать колышки.

Луи спрятался за лестницу, а Арман, подскочивший к Лестату, выбил из его рук деревяшки.

— Да ты совсем спятил! — закричал он, — Где там Маарет со своими цепями?

— Я не спятил! — закричал Лестат в ответ и потряс перед лицом друга бумажкой, — Это я нашел в этой проклятой коробке! Видимо изготовитель вложил или случайно уронил! Тут данные заказчика! Не так ли, мсье Пон дю Лак?!

— Слушай, угомонись уже! — осмелевший Луи вышел из укрытия, — Заканчивай этот цирк!

— Так осиновые колья были? — с искренним удивлением спросил Дэниэл, — А я думал, что Мариус был прав, когда сказал, что у Лестата опять крыша поехала.

Лестат взвыл, а Арман цыкнул на Дэниэла, после чего вопросительно посмотрел на Луи. Темноволосый креол пожал плечами и изобразил самое горестное выражение лица.

— Я не хотел! — заверил он, — Ты снова на меня накричал недавно, оскорбил и обидел! А я готовил для тебя подарок, уговорил Мариуса нарисовать картину. Но когда ты устроил мне тот концерт, я обиделся и заказал эти колья! Но на следующую ночь отменил заказ! Я не знаю, почему мастер все же их изготовил!

— Ты... — в ярости прошипел Лестат и, оттолкнув Армана, кинулся на Луи.

Вампирский принц затащил отпрыска в соседнюю комнату. Крики и грохот мебели, бой посуды, оскорбления внезапно сменились пугающим затишьем.

— Чего встали? — скомандовал Мариус, — надо спасать Луи.

— Нет, стойте! — воззвал Дэвид к другим, — Не стоит. Поверьте, я был свидетелем многих их скандалов и мы сейчас лишние.

— Да, им нужно поговорить о случившемся... — кивнул молчавший до этого Хайман.

— Поговорить? — уточнил Дэниэл, приоткрывший дверь и тут же закрывший ее, — Вряд ли, если учитывать, чем заняты их рты... 

_Минутой ранее_

— Подонок! Мерзавец! — очередная ваза полетела в голову креола.

Луи пригнулся спасаясь от удара и метнул в создателя подушку.

— Да угомонись уже! Ты комнату разгромил!

— Плевать! Как ты мог? Как ты мог выставить меня таким идиотом?!

— Ты сам себя выставил с этими глупыми ночными допросами!

Лестат метнулся к Луи и, грубо хватая его за плечи, вжал в стену.

— Подонок, мерзавец! Скотина...

— Придурок...

— Убью...

— Только попробуй...

Крики постепенно сменились шепотом и Лестат, уже не сдерживая страсти, впился в губы отпрыска поцелуем. 

— Слушай, мы же оставили всех в зале... — прошептал Луи, когда Лестат перестал его целовать.

— Ничего, они переживут, — принц прижал юношу к себе, — Ты меня изрядно позлил в эти дни...

— Я знаю... Зато собрал всю нашу семью.

— Гордишься собой?

— Может быть... Мне хорошо... С днем рождения, Лестат.


End file.
